


Doggone Blues

by 25cansofreddiwhip



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Multi, Other, Puppies, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25cansofreddiwhip/pseuds/25cansofreddiwhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm just gonna make a series of stories based of the adventures of Link and Midna as roommates cause Im enjoying thinking about it all. This was also done on a phone so bear with me please.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Doggone Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna make a series of stories based of the adventures of Link and Midna as roommates cause Im enjoying thinking about it all. This was also done on a phone so bear with me please.

Zelda and Midna go out for coffee for literally only two hours, and come back to Link, and two puppies that were NOT there before. 

"Link, we CANNOT keep those puppies! We hardly have enough money to pay our rent, let alone support two dogs! " Midna scolded. She knew Link had been wanted a pet for a while, but they just couldn't afford to pay for the extra food and care and whatever else it needed. Having a pet was just out of the question. 

Link winced at the harsh tone of her voice. He went out for a walk soon after Midna had and found a puppy wandering around by itself and just couldn't stomach leaving the poor thing there. He knew he shouldn't have taken it, but....

"What were you thinking when you took it? You know we aren't ANYWHERE near being financially stable enough for a pet! I just- " The puppy whimpered and whined loudly, raising its head in the air and sniffing about. It started making his slow and incredibly ungraceful trek towards Midna and Zelda's feet, falling a few times but getting back up over and over. 

Once the puppy finally reached Midna and Zelda, laying down at their feet.  
"Aww, " Zelda cooed, squatting down to pet the puppy's head gently. "so sweet. He's headstrong just like you, Link. " Link just beamed in response.

"Don't encourage him, Zelda. We can't afford having a dog and- " Zelda interrupted Midna. "I'll chip in and pay for most of what you two need. " 

"But Zelda- "  
"No buts. You two are keeping this dog and you're gonna enjoy every second of it! " Zelda picked up the puppy, standing up and turning to Midna, passing it into her hands, the puppy making a few noises of protest before settling into Midna's arms. Midna was quiet for a moment. 

"Maybe this won't be so bad. "

[](http://werdsmith.com/)


End file.
